Some interesting memory
by Ms.lollie
Summary: A abandoned Nepeta, left to fend for her self in woods near a questionable town, meets up with a student on a field trip. Equius, a well behaved student, meets a feral girl on a field trip, and their friendship begins right away.
1. Chapter 1

A young lady stands in her den, it just so happen that today, what ever day it is, is what ever day is it. She can't remember most things, such as the date or time besides day and night. Her name is Nepeta, or, that's what she thinks it is, anyway. A horrible memory is a horrible memory, can't do much with it.

Her den is two rocks, terraformed to look like a smaller version of a mountain she saw as a child, at her old home. Covered in moss, it is filled with an abundant amount of skinned animals she hunted down with what ever tools she built from the wilderness around her. She lives here, in the wild. Young Nepeta, her self, is a light skinned, well fared child of so and so years, she lost count after thirteen... Covered in the last remaining clothes she had brought with her from her last home and skins of the hunt, she looked not a day older than fifteen. Having her mother's bright red hair and unnatural amount of freckles, it only added to her childish looks that she had fat cheeks full of success and bright, green eyes.

It would be day soon, the sun had just risen when she awoke from her pile of skins, and she would be able to go out and play once she had cleaned up her mess from the night before's celebration of her hunt. God, the blood is everywhere this time, all over the walls and other piles... Though, it did remind her of some great stories just looking at the scribbled images on the walls.

* * *

After a rather bothersome cleaning up, involving having to carry sown skins filled with water from a stream near by, she got up from her knees and stepped back a few steps to admire her handy work. Ah yes, fresh redrawings of her old stories, painting in the remaining blood from last night's hunt. She dusted off her feet and hands, grabbed the horribly maintained olive green gloves she had kept from a few houses back on the way out of the clearing near her den. She began the steady up-climb from her lovely little home and was on her way to finding the best place to hunt she could think of around this time. Much warmer sessions were coming, meaning easier prey would be near the camping sights.

* * *

A quite handsome and well-built man sat in a bus seat. Today, the 5th of June, was the day he would be taken on a End-of-the-year field trip with his class mates. The place was a camp site far off into the forest near his home town, Panett. A place he went to every year, which, at this point, had gotten overly boring. It had stereotypical camp activities such making a fire that would surly set off his asthma, walking around the _interesting _sites to see, and the ever popular act of sitting around, on a god damn log, doing nothing. Today would surly be a long day, the man we have yet to define with a name was 100% sure about this fact.

The young gentleman's name was Equius Zahhak, a Hispanic man of age 16. A well built, leader in the making, he was always courteous and well mannered, but generally creepy man for his age. Always having unusually well kept clothes and hair for his status, he gave off the vibe of emptiness and festering feelings to anyone below and even above him in status who usually didn't bother to give him the time of day.

Looking outside the dirty bus window, he sat in his thought, somewhat admiring the woods that were flashing before his eyes. He was brought back from this though by the person sitting to him, who, by this point, he had toned out. A lady with the messiest hair he had ever seen was trying to get his opinion on some matter, poking him slightly with her pointy, iron elbow to get his attention so as not to disrupt her conversation with the boy across the aisle. The young lady was Vriska Serket, a childhood friend who wasn't all that great of a friend, to be honest. She was, just like him, wearing the regular school uniform of maroon and black, but her clothes were all the more torn up and designed to her own tastes and her usual iron prosthetic arm, which she lost in a childhood accident. Her bossy, know-it-all attitude is what set her away from everybody else, she was like no-body else, and she knew it, and loved with a passion. Always having to exaggerate what she was trying to get across, she needed back up on the subject of who was the coolest in their class with her sorta friend, Tavros Nitram.

Tavros Nitram was a handicapped child, from the waist down he was paralyzed by a childhood accident. A usually shy and easily scared person, he always seemed to want to follow rules when given by anyone, but occasionally had fits of courage that made him quite the impressive man. Being a generally nice guy, he had a lot of friends compared to his sorta friend, Vriska.

Equius didn't bother to acknowledge Vriska, but she continue to poke him. Her voice was beginning to waver, she was beginning to run out of options if her some-what friend didn't help her in the heated argument.

"Equius... Equius!" Vriska turned around, leaving Tavros to sit in questioning, and began to slap Equius' arm with her prosthetic arm. Her voice got more 'gentle' as she asked her slight friend, "Hey-y-y, buddy! Help me tell Tavros over there about how **I'm** the **most** popular person in the school!"

Equius rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, and moved forward so as to better address Tavros. "Tavros, in my opinion, you are not the most popular kid in the _school_, but I do have to say in the class you would be." Vriska was brightened, then flattened by what Equius was saying to Tavros, implying she was not the most popular in any aspect. "The most popular person in the school would have to follow an assortment of possibilities for populousness. And since I have a limited amount of information on all the kids in the school, I have no say on the matter." Equius finished, leaving Tavros to bask in his class popularity, and Vriska to soak in her defeat for a title. She usually got all the titles in school, with all the trophies to match. Even if this title held no actual reward, she was disappointed with her self.

Sitting back into his seat, he continued his glare at the forest when the bus began to slow down. It seemed the class had made it to its destination.

All of the kids left the bus, soon filing out to explore the surrounding areas. Vriska quickly got off, so as to meet up with all of her sorta friends near the handicapped doorway on the bus. Meeting up with Tavros and Terezi, she continued her conversation on who is the most popular with the group. Equius got off shortly after the majority of the class had gotten off, making note that Tavros was using Equius' opinion to further prove his point, he must have gotten into one of his boosts of courage... A flash of colors pasted Equius. A girl near his age was running around the camp ground, with the teachers Mr Slick and Ms Paint following behind her, trying to catch her. She caught Equius' eye behind his sunglasses, and she stopped mid-run, Mr Slick tried to stop but was knocked over by the heavy built Ms Paint, who was also right trying to stop right behind him. The girl hesitated, but continued forward, closer to the man she had just pasted. Sitting down like a dog before Equius, she made an imitation of a purr before speaking.

"How is it going, mistah?" She said, a strong french accent messing her up on most of the words.

Equius hesitated, but stood tall again, "I-I'm fine, thank you for asking..."

The girl stood up from her dog-ish position, and cleaned off the dirt from her ragged clothes. She looked behind her self, and saw Ms Paint and Mr Slick jogging to catch up with her again, she quickly said to Equius, "I hafe to go naow, mistah, but hafe a good day!" She trotted off, returning to the woods from where she came from, but momentarily came back and picked up a pile of rats and mice underneath a picnic table before scampering off again.


	2. Chapter 2

Equius laid in his sleeping bag, in a tent shared with the class clown, Gamzee, another one of his sorta friends that was actually a horrible friend. Equius noted that he had a lot of horrible friends... Promising too him self that he would attempt to make new friends when he got back to town, he turned over in his sleeping bag.

Before Equius could say anything, Gamzee talked, "So bro, how did you enjoy your motherfucking hilarious first day in camp?"

"Hilarious...?" Equius questioned. He raised a finger to make a point, but was interrupted again.

"Did you forget already, bro? That miraculous lady that almost bumped into you today? Hell, bro! What did you think happened today, sitting-on-a-log contests? That doesn't happen until Tuesday!" Gamzee said, laughing lightly as he did.

Equius took off his sun glasses, and rubbed the space between his eyes. Taking a better look at the despicable clown, he still had his monotone make-up on... Tangled hair and a sloppy look to his face, he didn't look at all his status as the son of a wealthy business man. The only reason Equius was sleeping in the same tent as Gamzee was because he was the only male choice Gamzee was allowed to group up with. If he had a choice in it, he would prefer to be nowhere near this idiotic clown.

A sound came from outside, and a figure began to unzip the zipper on the tent. Gamzee and Equius laid in complete silence, unsure what would happen next. Once the zipper was completely unzipped, Feferi, a short and rotund girl who, instead of wearing pajamas, was wearing clothes similar to a bathing suit, cleaned off her hands and came into the tent. Equius caught his breath, and Gamzee returned to his usual reclined self. Behind her, Eridan, a lanky boy in flamboyant, pin-striped pajamas, came in.

Feferi sat down on the green, plastic ground. "Sooo, How is everyone?" She said, her voice breaking in an attempt for emphasis.

Eridan stood behind Feferi, laying his arms atop her head. "We're here to find out about that _interesting _woman Eq over there met today." He said, matter-of-factly.

Equius stared at Eridan and Feferi, now sitting up right, he grunted "You came at a horrible time, because I have yet to find out anything about her. If anything, she knows more about me than I of her!"

Feferi squealed, "A mystery! We just have to figure out who she is! Ooooh, we just have to!"

Eridan grinned smugly, "Yeah, Eq, we have to."

"Comm'on, mother fuckers! We're going to figure out who is hella fine girl is!" Gamzee said, clapping his hands together in excitement and to show some sign of authority. When he did so, everyone could now see that he was still wearing his uniform since he had unzipped most of his sleeping bag at this point.

The only thing Equius could think about this expedition was that it was a trifling event that would cause them to get into deep trouble. This camp was boring, he didn't need it to be more so.

But he looked from face to face, the excitement and smugness in the room was over bearing, and he said with an attitude, "Fine! We'll go into the dark woods and search for a feral girl we know nothing about!"

* * *

The kids stood where the girl disappeared with flashlights in hand.

"Let's get going, my fine friends," Gamzee said.

The group clambered into the thin woods, and were met by a steep slope that ended at a trail. Slowly walking down the slope, they continued forward on the trail.

"How do we know this is the way to her home?" Equius asked, flashing his flashlight at the scenery.

"We don't, Eq." Eridan said, holding Feferi's hand and leading her into the darkness.

"This would be the easiest way to her home, it has to be the way!" She reassured the group.

They continued until the group was met by a clearing. At the furthest end, a mound of rocks stood in the moon's light. All around the clearing were large piles of dead animals. Feferi gasped at the sight, anyone would if they saw this horrific scene.

Eridan walked to the front of the group, and flashed his light into the far away mound of rocks, a figure was inside.

"That has to be the girl!" He screamed, running to the large pile.

"Eridan, don't!" Feferi yelled behind him, following him.

Gamzee shuffled behind Equius, and almost whispered into his ear "G-go look i-if she's a-alive!"

But before Equius could move, the girl in the cave like mound began stirring. She raised her head, but was blinded by Eridan flashing his light on her. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked at Eridan. Feferi stood behind Eridan with a look of excitement on her face, the three looked at each other.

* * *

Nepeta returned to her clearing right when the sun had set, it took her a while to shake off the two adults chasing after her, she was sure not to get caught. Laying down her pile of dead rodents, she cleaned the dust off her hands and look to the sky. She was getting tired, and she deserved a cat nap, so she sped walked to her den. Puffing up the leaves and moss, she curled up into the space.

When she was forcefully awoke, she was spooked to see a light shining on her. Lifting her head, she became blinded by the bright light from somewhere. Shading her face from the light, she sat up and cleaned her eyes, and looked past the light to see a light-skinned, blonde boy half glaring at her half shocked to see her. Behind her, Nepeta noted, was a darker skinned lady with bright pink glasses and black hair smiling warmly at her.

Nepeta smiled back, and quickly stood up very close to the blonde boy, forcing him to lower the flashlight.

"Why hello thee-ar, mistah." she said, her smile becoming more playful now.

The boy became taken back, but recovered fast, "Um... Hello to you, as well."

The girl behind the boy spoke as well "How do you do?"

"I do fine!" Nepeta responded.

The boy smiled nervously, "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Nepeta. What is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Eridan, and this is Feferi," The boy said, pointing back to his friend.

Nepeta hugged Eridan, "It is so nice to meet you!"

Eridan stared at Nepeta, and patted her on the back, "It's... Nice to meet you too."

Nepeta took in the salty scent of Eridan before releasing him. She waved an arm to show for the two to move aside, and they did in complete silence. She _ran _to Equius, on all fours she made great time to her new bud. Tackling Equius to the ground, she playfully batted at her nose, and stood atop his chest.

"Hey thee-ar, how's it going?" She acclaimed.

Struggling for air under Nepeta, he struggled for words, "G-get off me!"

Nepeta jumped off Equius, handing out a hand, she asked "Are you all rhight, mistah?

Equius took Nepeta's hand, and after sitting up cleaned his shirt of dust. "Yes, I'm all right." He said, looking at Nepeta in the moon light. He couldn't help but smile at the young girl's enjoyment in her predicament.

Eridan and Feferi walked back to the group, "So, what are we going to do with her?" Eridan asked, flashing his light on Nepeta.

"You know, this lady could do with some mother fucking nice time with us. Nepeta, was it? Why don't you be a sweet sister and come back to camp with us?" Gamzee said, pointed a thumb back to the trail the group came on.

"That sounds greeate!" Nepeta exclaimed. Grabbing Equius' arm and holding on tight, she led the way back to the camp sight. Eridan followed, a little spectacle of the feral girl, and Feferi in hand, who was enjoying the scenery. Gamzee nonchalantly followed along with everyone else, his unusually long legs allowing for him to be in head of the group again. All together, the time it took to get back to the camp grounds took much less time with Nepeta telling the group where to go, and they all made it back to camp in no time at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Equius stood outside a green tent, Nepeta at his side. Behind the two was a group a flashlights beaming on them, held by Gamzee, Feferi, and Eridan. Equius stood stiffly, waiting for someone to come out. Nepeta on the other hand rocked back and forth on her heels, trying to get a good look at Equius' face.

"Hurry up, I want to get back to my tent sometime tonight!" Eridan screeched, waving his flashlight's rays at the two in front of him.

Equius went to knock on the flaps of the tent, but realized that would be a fruitless action since the tent did not have a door. He then began to unzip the tent, gulping in stress and generally being scared.

Inside the tent was Terezi, a better-than-usual friend of Equius. A well proportioned girl who loved the color red and teal, Terezi was a legally blind lady with albino white skin, fiery red, died hair, and milky white eyes. Rudely awoke, she rubbed her eyes and scrawled out of the low-hanging tent flaps. Nepeta stopped rocking once she got a good look at Terezi, and stood there in disbelief. She had never seen an odd girl such as the one before her.

"What is it?" Terezi remarked, looking up at Equius blankly out of habit.

Equius took Nepeta's hand tightly, "We've come with someone. You remember earlier today when that girl came into our camp site and was chased by Ms paint?"

Terezi shook her head, "Yeah, what about her?" Terezi obviously hadn't noticed the girl Equius had next to him since she was in the dark.

"We went into the woods after her." Equius said flatly.

Terezi tilted her head to the left, "You went into the woods to find the girl?"

Nepeta blurted out, "Yep, they went right after me! I bet they just wanted some good times with me." she said, her voice filled with sarcasm.

Terezi flinched at the new voice coming from the darkness before her. She would of fell backwards if it wasn't for Equius, who held onto Terezi's out stretched arm before she could fall backwards.

"We were wondering if you could let Nepeta," Equius let go of Terezi's arm and motioned to Nepeta at his side, "sleep in your tent for the night."

"Y-yeah, sure." Terezi tried to stay calm and keep her voice steady, but she still hadn't recover from not being told about Nepeta's presence.

Nepeta clapped her hands together eagerly, and clambered into the tent behind Terezi. Terezi watched blankly as the young looking girl went into her tent, then returned to stare into the space that happened to be near Equius' head.

"Take good care of her." Equius said, almost shadowing a general talking to a soldier.

Terezi mockingly saluted Equius, laughing like a maniac as she did. Equius as off-put by this, but walked back to the group behind him. Terezi knelt down and returned back to her now well-lit tent. Inside, Nepeta had taken the leftover sleeping bag Terezi had convinced her Counselor to give her. Having an odd amount of kids in her class meant one kid had to either buddy up or sleep by them self, and Terezi was usually the kid who had to choose.

"So, Nepeta, what were you doing in the woods?" Terezi started, climbing back into her warm bag.

Nepeta took a moment to catch her self, staring into space with her hand at her chin. Finally responding to Terezi's question, she said "Well, it's just a quaint place to live! I mean, what other place could you live that you got to do what ever you wanted and go where ever you wanted?!"

Terezi smiled devilishly, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm usually always surrounded by people, always trying to help me or some shit. It's not like I can't see anything, and I have my cane if I do need help!" Terezi's smile disappeared at once, and she threw her hands up for a dramatic effect.

"I know, people always treat me like a little kid because I was always small... But at least now no one can say I need help!"

Terezi's smile grew back onto her face, "So, why were you living in the woods besides the obvious?" She looked over the figure of Nepeta, though all she could see was blurred colours being illuminated by the safety torch given to Terezi by her mother.

Nepeta shivered at the oddly terrifying sight of the almost-completely blind girl staring at her, and forced herself to continue. She was going to have to answer that question some time... "I left my old home."

"Old home?" Terezi tilted her head to express her interest and confusion.

Seems like the small information she gave wasn't enough for this nosy girl, Nepeta thought to herself. "Foster care, I think it is called..." Nepeta began, "I was given up by my family, so the place gave me a new home. I didn't like them, so I left."

Terezi's smile became loose, "Oh man, sounds tough... You're really strong, Nepeta! I don't think I'd be able to just get up and leave without a second thought like that." She began to stare off more to the left of Nepeta's head, confused by her head tilting.

Nepeta laughed playfully, "Well, I actually had a lot of time to think! I was given a new home quickly and at a young age, so I lived with _them _for a while before 'getting up and leaving'"

Terezi laughed warmly, unsure how to continue the conversation. Nepeta quickly caught on with her trouble, and continued, "Well, I think it's a good time to sleep!" She shut off the lamp with a flick and almost as quickly laid down into the sleeping bag. Terezi stood for a moment in shock before falling down to the ground and falling asleep as well.


End file.
